Falling Into The Darkness Of Love
by xoJacobsImprintxo
Summary: See Chapters for summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Young, beautiful, sly, cunning, brave, loyal, smart, and perfect Krysteena, who is a Ravenclaw, and in so many ways a Slytherin making her Tolerable, by everyone, is slowly and helplessly falling in love with one person she was supposed to hate most in life.  
She doesn't want to believe the feelings that she has for this boy, but really, one night could change everything, and one winter break all alone with him could make her head spin. Her best friends, Ron, Hermione, and Harry don't know about this feeling either, since she never speaks of it. Harry is also there on the winter vacation, but one time the one thing she can't deny loving the one she does.**

* * *

Krysteena woke up in her common room, for Ravenclaw, and gets up. She slips on her robes and outfit then starts heading downstairs. Today was the day where winter break, it was only her, Harry, and Draco left in the building, that she knew of. She didn't want to go home because her older brother, Severus was there and they do not get along. She casually sat down with Harry and was laughing. He was always nice to her no matter what and unlike Draco, who was stupid, and seemed to hate her. He was nice.  
"So, how is your Christmas so far?" She asked Harry with a smile.  
"Pretty good, you?" He asked.  
"Meh"  
Draco soon shot glares at Harry before joining them and trying to be superior which never honestly worked. Draco was fed up of it. He stood, walked over and sat down beside her. Her hair was dark, her eyes were a light crystal blue and her skin complimented everything about her, and he loved it. Looking at her was like looking into paradise. He could see everything they had in common and then notice Potter and her were giggling and laughing.  
"Krysteena" Draco said softly.  
"Malfoy" She said sourly.  
"Here" He handed her a paper and leaned into her ear. "Read it alone, later"  
With that Draco walked out of the Great hall and away to his common room and told the portrait his plan. The portrait nodded and let him in, he walked to his room and wrapped up what he had gotten Krysteena for Christmas. The time passed and Krysteena was sitting on her bed in the Ravenclaw girls corridor and opened the note.  
"Meet me in the Slytherin Common room, the password is sly, and if she asks who you came for say Draco Malfoy. I have something for you, please come at 7pm sharp" She read to herself.  
She looked at the clock and slipped on her normal Ravenclaw outfit. She saw ten minutes later that it was 6:50; she snuck out of her corridor and went to the Slytherin. The lady looked her over.  
"Sly" She softly said to the picture.  
"For whom?" The picture asked.  
"Draco Malfoy"  
The door opened and she stepped inside, she had no idea what the Slytherin house looked like and now she did. She looked around before finding her way to the boys corridor. She looked around again and smiled. There was a little note for her, she picked it up and read it. She made her way to the room just down the hall which said: DRACO MALFOY. She put her hand on the door knob and it opened. She walked in and saw Draco casually sitting there on his bed. She looked at him fiercely.  
"What's wrong Draco?" She asked trying to sound angry.  
"Nothing" He stood smirking. "Stop faking you hate me"  
"I do hate you"  
"Don't fight what you truly feel" He whispered.  
"Even if I did feel anything it would _never_ be toward you"  
"Stop fighting" He murmured getting closer to her.  
Draco slowly caressed her cheek before she slapped his hand away. He could see that she was fighting what she truly felt in her eyes. His hand ran down her arm to her hand, pulling her closer to him and he smiled.  
"Do you have to fight, why can't you just let go, and let what happens happen"  
"You know yourself, that if we even tried being a couple, it would never work, we're almost as forbidden as the forbidden forest itself" She snapped.  
Draco smirked bring her closer, until she was right up against him, and he put his free arm around her waist. His face by her ear, his breath lingering making her dizzy, and he chuckled as her arms went on his chest.  
"Forbidden is always better" He pulled away and walked to the wrapped gift.  
She sat on his bed, just letting her eyes linger around the room until they stopped at him. He was so much more grown up then he was years before when her crush on him first started and now her hear was pulled to him more and more. He brought the gift to her and sat down his hand slowly making its way to hers. She looked at him as he grabbed it. She didn't how to explain what she felt, but she felt it.  
"Do you feel the same things I do?" He asked softly. "When you walk in a room, I can't help but look at you. When you walk near me I can't help but want you in my arms. When you say my name trying to hide the fact that you enjoy me being around, it makes me feel like I can fly. And When I woke up to you in the hospital when I fell off my broom, I realized...all i need is you to survive."  
Krysteena's jaw dropped as Draco smiled, he knew she did feel the same way by the time she closed her mouth and flashed him that gorgeous smile that made boys sing. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, pressed his forehead to hers, and the sweet taste of his breath on her tongue drove her mad. She didn't move her eyes burning on his. His thumb pulled at her bottom lip and he placed the present on her lap.  
"I didn't get anything for you" She whispered losing her breath.  
"You are my gift"


	2. Chapter 2

**Krysteena's feelings keep coming loose and with every minute she spends with Draco in his room is a new temptation. She doesn't know why she loves him and why she can't just walk away and leave him in the dust. The shocking news of him being on someone's list, makes her passion for him flare, and can light so many other pathways he could take.  
He knows if something bad happens, he is screwed and he doesn't know why he can't just be non-dangerous to her. But his old ways are slowly fading for her, to keep her where he wants. His mission will never fail. It's only the beginning. His mission for her affection is slowly revealing it was always there.**

* * *

"How am I a gift?" She paused. "By a gift you mean a pain in your ass, right?"  
"No" He chuckled lightly running his lips along her jawline.  
Krysteena smiled as her eyes flickered closed as Draco's lips travelled her jwline to her cheek. He didn't know why he couldn't just be arrogant to her. He had the hardest time the last two years, even though she hung out with the golden trio, and she even had time to be herself. That was absurd. His hand found hers and ran his fingers threw hers.  
"You aren't a pain in the ass" He murmured moving away from her cheek. "You just made me love you way more than I should, making this very dangerous, and I promise, I might not ever be the same after next year"  
"You mean Voldmort right?" She opened her eyes.  
"Well," He sighed. "If anything bad happens than most likely, so please, I don't want to be on his list, but yet I am"  
Krysteena nodded and opened the gift and there was a golden necklace with a small diamond heart. She looked at him and smiled. Her arms some how went around him, her face by his neck and his hands on her lower back. He held her like she was by far too fragile to squeeze. Her hair's fragrance filling his breath, his eyes on her shoulder and he placed his head on hers.  
"I love it _Draco_" She whispered.  
Draco went into shock, she barely ever called him Draco unless he did something right, and right about now, he had more urge to kiss her than ever. His arms tightened around her petite body and kept her close to his chest. She shifted positions and faced him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were sparkling and she couldn't help but want him as her Draco, not anyone else's, and right then right there from that moment on, they had no idea the troubles that were up ahead but she knew that somehow she'd be there for him.  
"I love _you_" He whispered. "Nothing can take that away from you, I can't let you go, not tonight, not ever. If I have to I will keep you here until I am ready for you to live a life that doesn't involve me 24/7"  
"You are and always have been _my 24/7_" She murmured back.  
She moved closer to him and he put his arms securly over her shoulders and one pulled her back onto the bed. She giggled as they hit the bed, it was a huge bed his father had paid for, and now it had the exact person he knew was forever his was on it with him. His hand running threw her hair, pushing it back out of her face, and he rolled above her, putting all his weight on his elbows and smiling down at her.  
"Kiss me" She muttered.  
"With Pleasure" He leaned in and lightly brushed her lips with his.  
Their lips moving in ways they shouldn't, faster and faster. Draco moved her lips apart andlet himself into her mouth. Her fingers knotted in his hair pulling him closer to her, once their lips split they both were breathless and were breathing heavily. He smiled pushing back some hair he had pulled forward when he had knotted his fingers into her hair.  
Draco innocently looked her over and the position they were, Krysteena under Draco's chest which was being held up by his elbows. He smiled before pressing his forehead to hers. She looked amazing right then completely breathless from his kiss and he couldn't control the un-dying want for more.  
"I love you," He whispered into her ear and nibbling on it.  
Her breath went shaky, "I love you too"  
He smirked before moving away and rolling onto his back then pulling her onto his chest. His arm a pillow for her, her leg lightly on his leg, and his hand caressing her face, and he looked down at her. Her eyes on his, he didn't know if his father ever had a moment like this with his mother, but he sure hoped so. He also knew if Snape found out about his little sister and her, he was most likely screwed.  
"What about my brother?" She asked as if she was reading his mind.  
"Honestly," He smiled. "I don't know"  
"Me either" She agreed.  
She rested her head comfortably on his arm again since she lifted her head to talk to him, he looked down at her like she was an angel, better yet she was his angel, and that seemed to be the best thing in the world for her. Her hand was placed on his heart which beat against her hand. She loved the feeling of it slowly down, it only picked up speed when she touched his face.  
She touched his face again, his heart picked up speed and he smiled. She lifted herself up, closer to his height and smiled. She didn't know much more than she was madly in love with him and he could be the best thing that has ever happened to her. She let her breath linger by his lips. He looked at her as if she was torturing him. His hand travelled from her shoulders to her lower back to her thigh where he lifted her so she was straddling him. He smirked as he propped himself up with his arms.  
"I think I like this better" He smiled at her as she pulled on his bottom lips with her teeth.  
"Glad to hear that" She let go of his lip and gave him a full on kiss.  
The kiss was sweet, soft, and gentle. In moments it went from gentle to passionate and fierce. Her lips pulling apart with anticipation, her hands on his chest pushing him back and his fingers knotted deep in her almost-black hair. He let out a small moan of pleasure into the kiss and she couldn't help but smile. She broke the kiss and rolled off Draco and lay beside him. Things couldn't be more perfect than right then. The snow falling, them just laying there their arms around each other and their passion strong.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Winter break had ended and on came summer, the most fun they'd ever have. Their parents living right beside each other, their parents knowing they were together and they were honestly okay with it. Narcissa remembered when Krysteena was just a girl, everyone was alright with it, and now they had the Malfoy Manor all to themselves since both their parents went out on a trip.  
Krysteena's nerves were extremely high since they managed to keep their relationship quite secret, sneaking kisses after class and meeting by the forbidden forest just so they could be alone.**

* * *

Krysteena was sitting on her bed just packing random things, like clothes, bathing suites, and all the essentials, if she was going to be with her boyfriend all alone for a whole two months she'd better be ready. Her house elf, Sitka, walked in and looked at her. Her brown eyes big with happiness, she was a cheery house elf, and she was going on the vacation with the Malfoy's and the Snape's.  
"Mister Malfoy is downstairs," She piped. "Come upstairs with mister Malfoy?"  
"Yes Sitka, you can take him here" She smiled. "Thanks"  
Sitka came downstairs and looked at Draco with a hard stare, she was protective of her mistress and always was. Even when Draco and Krysteena kissed she'd throw books at them to get them to stop and Malfoy would just sigh while Krysteena would giggle and shut the door. Sitka kept her stare as Draco fiddled with his thumbs; he was sitting in his Slytherin shirt, tie, and jeans.  
"Mistress says, for Sitka to take up" She grudgingly said as Draco stood.  
"Thank you Sitka" He looked down at the puny figure.  
Sitka lead him up to her room, the door was big and had coke glass so no one could see threw the windows on the door. Draco opened it and saw Krysteena standing at the window in short shorts, a tank top and a sweater draped over her chair. She had a large black and red bed, with a huge Ravenclaw banner above it. He sat down on the bed and Sitka coughed. Krysteena turned her hair neat, her face with a smile, and her side bangs looking better than ever. She was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts now she also was the most intelligent and she always helped Draco pass easily.  
"Thank you Sitka" She tanked the house elf.  
"Welcome Mistress..." She walked out of the room and the door shut.  
She walked over and climbed onto Draco's lap and the door locked. He smirked his hands on her lower back. He loved magic at these moments. Sitka tried to open the door and it was locked. She sighed, she knew that meant privacy, and Draco pushed back some of Krysteena's hair.  
She ran her fingers threw his silky blonde hair which always felt amazing to her and she wouldn't eve give away the feeling of love she had for Draco. Not even for the most money in the world. They were going to go shopping for supplies together. Pansy Parkinson was so angry to find out about Draco and the Ravenclaw. Even Ravenclaw boys were upset, Draco somehow managed to get out of Voldmort's grasp and stay with the love of his life.  
"I love magic" He whispered kissing her full on.  
"Same" She whispered into the kiss.  
Her fingers knotted in his hair as he clutched her, pulling her toward him and found she was flat against him. His hand ran up the back of her shirt and her back arched as he did so. She broke the kiss and moved onto his jaw line. Draco played with the end of her shirt, teasing her in the smallest way, and moved his lips to her shoulder. He knew this would be the best summer of his life.  
"I love you" She breathed.  
"I love you more" He kept kissing her shoulder making his way to her cherry red lips.  
Her eyes were on his when he had removed his face from her neck, he looked at her happily, and there was another pull on the door knob. Krysteena got off his lap, opened the door and smiled at the Malfoy's.  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy"  
"Hello Krysteena" Lucius gave her a quick hug then Narcissa did to Krysteena.  
"Have a fun time" Narcissa whispered.  
"Thanks" She paused. "You too"  
"We'll see you off to the train and then you'll stay at Hogwarts for Christmas break and back home in the summer as officail adults" Lucius explained.  
"Alright" Draco smiled.  
Lucius and Narcissa left along with Krysteena's parents. Draco pulled Krysteena back onto his lap and smiled at her with his hand on her back. She pulled away and grabbed her stuff. Draco took one and she took the other before they left the Snape Manor then entered the huge Malfoy Manor.  
They put down her stuff and Draco slid off her coat, he had no idea why he enjoyed this so much, and she looked him over as his arms slipped around her waist throwing the jacket to the side. He pulled her tighter to him, holding her right against his well-developed chest and abs. She looked over at his mischievous smile, his hands found her hips and guided her to his room.  
Draco had a large black bed with bright red rose petals all over it, thick bed curtains, and a dark room with three windows. His closet was at the side of the room; beside his bed was a night stand with a light and their picture. Draco shut the door with his foot, spun her around and fiercely kissed her. The room had a light dimmer and the light was already dim, there were candles on the ledge by the window, and there was a small pond like surface near the bed with lilies floating in it.  
"It's beautiful" She murmured in his ear.  
"So are you" He placed his hands on her thighs.  
Draco fiddled with the end of her shirt before sliding his hands up, until he found the small of her back and smiled. Her hands were placed on his chest and they were moving down to the edge of his shirt, her hands playing with it and slowly raising it until it was over his head. He smiled before gently biting her neck, minutes later she knew she'd have a mark on her shoulder from the hickey Draco was creating. She moaned as his hands found the rim of her shirt and pulled it off her and threw it across the room. The door locked and the windows shut as if on cue.


	4. Chapter 4

**It seems the most passion seems to show up in a bedroom. Krysteena can't deny that Draco's passion is toxic, and so addictive that she can't get enough of him. Even just kissing him once is hard to resist from wanting more, even Draco believes that she is a toxin to him. Harry, Ron and Hermoine were'nt all that happy when they found out about Krysteena and Draco. They couldn't even talk to her without exploding at her.  
Draco finally has the chance to prove how he feels in more than just gifts, kissing, and dates. He has a whole house alone with her, not like the house elves will rat them out, and anyway, Draco has a sound proof room thanks to his mother who had seen this coming eventually, and was glad to be prepared. But sometimes, the passion is over-whelming and can lead to more than just passionate kissing. One thing can lead to another and then to another.**

* * *

Krysteena's breath went shaky as Draco ran his hands almost everywhere he could along her body, her hands in his hair as he kissed her neck making moans escape her lips, getting louder, louder, and louder. Draco smirked when she went to un-buttoned his jeans. He picked her up before she could get it un-done. He placed her on the bed and the bed curtains closed leaving them in the dark. She could see Draco's body move on top of her and begin kissing her shoulder making his way down. Her moans kept getting louder.  
"Draco..." She breathed when he was on top of her and his face right by hers.  
"I love you baby" He muttered before kissing her  
The passion in the kiss could've made them explode. His lips pulling hers apart, his fingers tangled in her hair, and her nails digging into his back. Her breathing shallow, shaky, and yet quickening with every second. He broke the kiss and kissed down her neck. She moaned in his ear, driving him slightly crazy, and his hands stationed on her hips. Her hands ran down his back as he moved so he was strictly above her, his eyes saying two different things. She could tell he was torn, since what they were doing could ruin things or make them better.  
"Are you sure you want to?" He finally asked.  
"Yes" She answered breathless quickly undoing his buckle and noticed he was completely excited about her answer.  
"You shouldn't have said that" He smirked.  
"Oh but I did" She tormented pulling on the band of his boxers.  
Draco groaned, he hated her version of torture, His hands found her shorts' buckle and past it to her legs and moved them upward. His hips in-between the two legs, she moaned as his hand slipped up her thigh and found her stomach. He kissed from her stomach to her chest and to her neck where he paused then hardened in anticipation. He groaned at that moment he hardened. She gasped once she felt the hardness, she kissed him quickly, he debated for a few minutes and started undoing her buckle. He pulled those off as if it were easy, then removed her underwear with his teeth and she pulled off his. He broke in with a loud groan.  
"I love you" She gasped her head filling up with dizziness.  
"I love you too" He groaned again.

*****

Krysteena woke up in Draco's arms, on his chest; she raised her head and noticed she was in his bed. The thick curtains of the bed making it easy to sleep. Draco couldn't believe what they had just did, he guessed it was around 9am, and they started going at it around 5pm and stopped at 9pm. He had the hardest time stopping, he had even breath, and so did Krysteena. Sweat was still on Draco's forehead from the night before.  
Draco looked down at Krysteena who had cuddled into his chest and her rubbed her back. She looked up at him and smiled. The night before had made her dizzy, sweaty, and over-whelmed with passion for Draco she never knew existed. She felt his hand move to the back of her neck and Draco leaned into her. He gave her a soft, passionate, and gentle kiss.  
"I love you" He murmured in her ear. "Last night was amazing"  
"You're amazing" She poked his chest lifting herself up, grabbing a sheet and wrapping it around her.  
"Where are you going?" He grabbed her and pulled her back.  
Krysteena giggled as he climbed on top of her and began kissing her again, the kisses were the same, and their connection was stronger than it was before. Draco was happy it hadn't ruined their relationship completely; actually, it hadn't ruined it at all. He kept kissing until he was out of breath and pulled away.  
"What were you doing?" He asked.  
"I was going to see if you wanted to have a shower" She whispered.  
"MMM, would it involve you there?" He asked.  
"Of course" She rolled her eyes and Draco kissed her again.  
Draco pulled off the sheet, picked her up, grabbed two towels, and carried her into the bathroom and shut it with his foot. She turned on the water and pulled Krysteena into it. They kept sneaking kisses and Krysteena flicked water on Draco's chest and he moved her against the wall. Where he kissed her neck just to torture her. They got out of the shower and she pulled on her clothes and passed him a muscle top and a pair of jeans. He slipped them on and they had n amazing breakfast. She threw an egg at his shirt and it landed on his lap.  
"I love you baby" He smiled. "It's been only a few months but still, I can't believe you are mine and not some other guys' I thought for sure you might go for Potter"  
"You mean Harry?" She asked. "You can call them by their first name Drakie"  
"Yeah" He paused. "Sorry I am so used to Granger, Potter, and Weasel-bee"  
She rolled her eyes at the last one. Draco laughed before getting up and pulling her out of the chair and carrying her to the leather sofa and laying down with her in front of him. His hand adiring her curves, running all over her body as they watched movies. Draco sucked on her neck placing a hickey out in the open, she giggled as he did so and when he finished she put his free arm around her waist and they slowly dozed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maybe for this newly "together" Draco and Krysteena can make their parents proud during their summer life and even their school life. With what they just did, will anything really break them apart or put them in their rightful places at each other's side for eternity?**

* * *

Krysteena woke up in the mid-afternoon and smelt Draco's amazing cooking. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. Draco sat her on the counter and placed his hands on either side of her. His breath just above her mouth and he grinned at her like there was no tomorrow. She kissed his cheek, put her arms around him and held on tightly. His hands moved from the counter to her legs and back.  
"Good morning" He smiled.  
"Good afternoon" She corrected.  
"Are you feeling...well...you know... okay?" He asked nervously.  
"A little on the sore side, but it was worth every single minute of it, and if you were wondering I want to know what you are making for food, since I am starving and it smells good"  
"I am making Grilled Cheese malady" He grinned.

*******

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all sitting at the Order house, they had no idea what was happening with Krysteena and they were worried, she hadn't answered and the house elf said she was out with Mister Malfoy. Ron didn't like the sounds of that, neither did the twins, and they hated the fact she was with _"Mister Malfoy"_ but then again she was responsible of what she wanted and maybe she was good at _controlling_ _"Mister Malfoy"_ At least they hoped. Harry looked around at; George, Fred, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
"What Do You think they are doing?" Ginny asked.  
"I don't know" Hermione asked.  
"I think they are-" George started.  
"Never mind" Fred finished glaring at his twin.  
"Well, she must be really busy with _'Mister Malfoy'_" Hermione groaned mocking the letter.  
"It's her life" Molly entered the room. "But spending it with the Malfoy's would be hard, even I couldn't do that. Heck I don't want to do that. Nor would I force anyone to suffer with _their_ ways. How can a girl like Krysteena deal with that anyway?"  
An owl flew in with the response. The letter dropped and Harry snatched it, he had been hiding his affection for her for years and that's why Ginny didn't take a liking to her until she was well off with Draco. Harry took a deep breath before opening it. He looked for the letter and then more dropped and they were addressed to; Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry. They were all the same though, so they knew she might've written it four times over.

*****

_**Dear Reader,  
**__**Sorry I didn't get your message I am at the Malfoy's with Draco, which we are having an amazing time and I am glad you guys were worried about me. Draco and I were out so the house elf didn't tell me until I got in. I hope to see you in Seventh year. Or will you be going on one of your kick ass missions and I will be busy "snogging" my boyfriend? Draco is making food! I never knew he could cook, and now I am in heaven. He is making me grilled cheese. Oh, Draco told me to tell Harry that: You mess around or think about messing around I will bust your face. Whatever that means.**_

_**Love.**_

_**Krysteena.**_

*****

Molly walked over to the letter and read it over quickly and looked at Harry with some concern. Ron was laughing about the good old Draco hates us. Hermione looked like she wanted more information than what she had given them all. Another owl flew in wanting a reply. The bird they could tell was from the Malfoy's since it was _"Mister Malfoy's"_ bird. It perched on the ledge and waited. Hermione looked around and jumped up.  
"I am replying!"

*****

_**To: Krysteena & Draco.  
**__**Hello, this is Hermione, yes the "mud blood" as Draco would say. I am happy you two are having an amazing time and no there is no missions that we know of. Where were you at? Sorry, I know it's none of my business I just worry about my bestfriend (No, not Draco) Krysteena is my bestfriend. As you know. Thank you very much Mouth floss. P.s: What did you mean earlier?**_

_**Hermione.**_

*****

The letter was sent off and they just had to wait and see if their reply would take long. George smiled, Molly looked anxious, and Harry was fiddling with his thumbs. He knew exactly what Malfoy had meant by:You mess around or think about messing around I will bust your face. Earlier in the year he had tried to make the moves on Krysteena to see if they'd get along if they were dating and she dissed them by talking about Draco over and over again. Hermione hated the talk about Draco, but that was who her friend loved.  
An owl flew in and dropped a letter on Harry's lap and no one noticed since it dropped another one as well. The second dropped on Hermione's lap, she tore it open, excitedly and started giggling.

*****

_**Dear Hermione,  
**__**You probably will be angry when I tell you what Draco and were really doing, well I'll give you the gist of it, Draco said I could tell you and only you so you better keep your mouth shut. Right now I am sitting on Draco's chair in his study, writing to you while he does push-ups. Well here is the gist, clothes off, bed, and hours. Not to mention sweaty. Draco stopped doing push ups a few minutes ago, and he told me he needs to send another letter to his father so, yeah. Love,**_

_**Krysteena**_

*****

_**Potter,  
**__**If you really think that your tricks will work on Krysteena you're wrong, the next time you see her check for an engagement ring, since that is what you'll most likely be seeing, and I hope that makes you understand that she is mine not yours. I love her and you don't I know you're interest in one thing and I am interested in the long haul. So back the hell off and maybe I won't have to kill you.**_

_**Draco.**_

*****

Harry gulped at what he had said while Hermione went into shock. Little did they know Draco and Krysteena were making out waiting for the letters to come back. They were always the one type of people to make the best of what they had and the time they had. So they weren't wasting time. Harry walked to the study as Hermione walked along with him.  
"Draco seems to be treating her fine" She explained to Harry.  
"I know it's just," He took a deep breath. "I don't like him"  
"Neither do I but she loves him and _he loves her_" She paused. "_More than anything_"  
Those words stabbed Harry as they walked into the study. They sat at two different desks. Malfoy had told her he sent a letter to Harry as well, explaining what he ment, and she seemed fine with it. She didn't care if he had to explain to Harry that he needed to back off. Because she did notice that he was trying to get her and Draco split up and it wasn't working at all, it actually made things harder on him than it did on them.

*****

_**Malfoy.  
**__**I know you don't like me liking your girlfriend and I don't care. I can't help who I like. I am sorry you can't accept that she has other options and now she can chose if she wants to be with me or with someone else I personally think that you're full of yourself and only want one thing. I am the one that is actually in for the long haul and soon she will know that. Even the way you kiss her makes me sick. Since you force your tongue down her throat. At least I don't force things.**_

_**Potter.**_

*****

_**Dear Krysteena,  
**__**You mean you two...did it? Like actually did it? Did you enjoy it? I know I am being nosey, but I want to know that my bestfriend had the most amazing first time in the world, like you deserve. I hope he asks you the big question that makes every girls' dreams come true. I know he loves you more than anything and Harry hopes so too I hope...I miss you soo much. I think even Molly does, but that is beside the point. Well write back soon.**_

_**Hermione.**_

*****

While Harry and Hermione were writing, Molly and Arthur were having a talk in the kitchen with Sirius, they all were not fan of Drysteena, Molly was happy she was happy in way but she wanted her to be happy with _Harry_ not _Draco_. Sirius didn't really care, anyone _but_ Draco. Would've been perfect.  
"She is happy with that _Malfoy?_" Sirius asked getting disgusted.  
"I don't like _Draco _but _I like her_" Arthur defended. "I want to see her happy, but maybe not with him"  
"He is just a bad influence" Molly piped as Ginny listened.  
Ginny didn't like Draco, but she saw how much he had changed for her, and how much affection he had shown Krysteena. The kisses, the roses, the gifts, and the jewelry. Anything to say I love you, it usually worked and she could see it in Harry's eyes, every kiss they shared made him hurt, and Ginny didn't understand.

*****

_**Dear Hermione.  
**__**I hope he does too, I love him so much, and it was amazing. He was so sweet, he kept telling me adorable things, and I couldn't help but enjoy it. I know you guys don't like me with Draco but he makes me feel complete and I hope you all understand. I don't really care if Harry misses me, he tried to break me and Draco up and I don't appreciate that. So, how is Ron? I hope Molly and Arthur are doing well. Say Hello to Sirius and the others for me.**_

_**Krysteena.**_

*****

_**Potter.  
**__**Right, that's why she says I love you every chance she gets. That's why I always treat her so well, I love her Potter, and get over it. She knows you were trying to break us up and it'll never work. Because we, Krysteena and I, were meant to be and always will be so please do the honors and screw off. She obviously doesn't love you like she loves me.**_

_**Malfoy.**_

*****

Harry looked at the letter and it practically broke his heart into three and he couldn't understand why he had to say that to him, he knew it was most likely true, and Hermione came over and looked over all angry. He looked down knowing Krysteena must've told her.  
"You tried to break them up!?" She asked.  
"Yes" He paused. "I love her Hermione; you don't understand how it feels, and every night I look at pictures we had taken and dream about what could've been"  
"You had no right to try and end them she is _happy with Draco_ She loves him okay!?!" She yelled.  
"Not like they did anything!" He yelled back. "All they do is kiss, hug, and flirt with each other. They even had to be alone by the forbidden Forest."  
"At least they love each other" She stormed off to her cubicle and started writing.

*****

_**Dear Krysteena,  
**__**Sorry to hear that. Harry is a jerk to do that! I am glad you're time was good, how is Draco? And I am sorry I didn't try harder to get along with him for you. It's just after all those years of him teasing me you finally start dating the guy who did. And I was so shocked and hurt. I thought you did it to get at me for something so I couldn't even see that it was because you two love each other. And he changed so much for you. I couldn't even believe and I still can't. I am soo sooo sooo sorry for not understanding. By the way, Harry is kind of hurt because you love Draco and not him which makes no sense because you and Draco were made for each other like whip cream and strawberries (which are very good by the way). It just seems to click. I never thought there was a way of changing a Slytherin from it's ways. Well, I will talk to you in a week, enjoy.**_

_**Love Hermione.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Is it the trust that is being lost in the Order? They believe that Krysteena may be turned against them, but what they don't know is Lucius is supplying information for the order from Voldmort himself. Narcissa is doing the same thing and is just as much spying on Voldmort. But the Order thinks that Krysteena is a leak due to her involvement with Draco. **

* * *

An Order meeting was called and a lot of the kids, and some adults were sitting at a table. Krysteena was an Order member and her boyfriend's parents were Voldmort supporters. Krysteena was being taken off the well trusted list and swapped for Ginny. Ron, Harry, Hermione, George, and Fred all knew different.  
"She is _not to be trusted_ until she gets Draco out of her life" Sirius explained.  
"That isn't fair" Hermione barked at the adults. "_She has insiders._ They've been giving her information ever since she started dating _Draco_"  
"And the proof?" Arthur asked getting intrigued.  
"The information of Voldemort attacking the bank, that happened, Voldemort in the prophecy room, that happened" George outburst. "You can't call _her_ a liar!"  
"We aren't" Molly sighed.  
They argued for hours and still she was not to be trusted and there was a few letters by the time they came out. Addressed to; Harry, Molly, and Hermione. They all looked to each other and the bird looked angry. They heard a pop and there stood Krysteena with Draco at her side. They all gasped in shock.  
"Would you like to tell me face to face, what you've been talking about?" She growled at Molly.  
Molly's jaw dropped as she looked at Draco's arm around her waist, his eyes sparkling with love, passion and care for her. For the first time she saw a Malfoy who actually was in love with someone. Arthur and Sirius came out. Sirius went to go after Draco and Krysteena threw her arms out as if protecting him. Draco had his arms on her hips as if ready to throw her out of the way. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, and Molly all exchanged looks. Harry looked down; Ginny ran over and hugged Krysteena, then Hermione and then Ron.  
"So good to see you!" They expressed the young ones at the same time.  
"Good to see you too" Krysteena smiled flipping back her hair.  
Draco's hand slipped into Krysteena's, their fingers lacing, and Sirius tried to hold back the fact that it was hard to believe this was the same Malfoy. Draco's eyes only stayed on Krysteena, his anticipation high, and his want even higher.  
"Say_ what you were saying earlier_" Krysteena demanded towards Arthur, Sirius and Molly.  
"You can't _be trusted_" Arthur answered.  
"It's a good thing I don't _trust you_" She growled at Arthur.  
They saw a fire burn in her eyes as she spoke to them like they had wounded her. She let the anger burn and it didn't seem to die since she was so mad. Arthur took a step back. Draco leaned in her ear and whispered something and she giggled. They could sense the only reason she hadn't torn off their head was because Draco was right there.  
Hermione hugged her friend and made her smile. Krysteena didn't look at Arthur, Sirius or Molly ever again that whole time she stayed. They had tried to talk to her and before they had an actual chance they had disappeared back to the Malfoy Manor. Molly opened her letter and started reading.

*****

_**Dear Molly,  
**__**I know you think I am not trust worthy, my information came from Voldemort himself, and I have insiders in his inner circle. So if you think I am lying and leaking information that is fine, you're welcome to your opinion and I will not stop you. I never honestly trusted you like I trust Hermione or Ron. Nor do I trust your husband or Sirius. I trust the love of my life, Draco, when he tells me the things he does, and I don't trust anyone else like I do him. Even Hermione knows no one will replace him. This is my version of telling you think what you want I know the truth whether you like it or not.**_

_**Krysteena.**_

*****

Molly let herself think about what she had said; she remembered how Draco looked at Krysteena, like nothing else mattered and never would. Arthur came into the room and looked over her shoulder at the letter and sighed. He loved how Krysteena was so honest no matter what and he didn't know why she was, she just was who she was, and never lied about it.

*****

_**Potter.  
**__**Don't even bother trying to get in her pants, we all know who would win that contest, and I would love her right. Don't try to be me, you never will be, and by the way, I'll make sure you are at our wedding and then you'll watch me touch her ways you could only dream about. My hands on her body, mmm, sounds good. Not like she'd want you touching her anyway. I think I am the only man she'd ever want kissing on her body. You can't be me.**_

_**Malfoy**_

*****

Harry frowned at the letter; he knew Draco in a way was right; he'd never be what Draco was to Krysteena. He was her everything, if not more, and it wouldn't surprise him if he did dream about being Draco like he had for the last few weeks. Harry let out a sigh and thought about her smile when she was in Hogwarts, how she looked at Draco, and how they kissed. How she pulled his body closer to hers as if it was never close enough and he let out a small tear.

*****

_**Dear Hermione.  
**__**Yeah, I loved my time with Draco. I do love my time with Draco. I know I am being kicked out of the Order which is fine with me, I won't leak any information because that isn't who I am, and Draco says: Sorry about the mud blood thing. I may be still popping in to see you and Ron during the Summer, but I might be busy –hint hint- ing. If you know what I mean, well I will write to you soon. I promise.**_

_**Love, Krysteena.**_

*****

Hermione walked downstairs and sat beside Ron, she wasn't happy anymore, and her bestfriend was accused for what she never did. Ron put his arm over her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She didn't know what she was going to without her, she meant everything to Hermione, and now Krysteena wouldn't be around as often. She would be spending a lot of time with Draco, almost all of it, and not to mention during school they'd be spending as much time as they could.

*****

Krysteena and Draco immediately started kissing. He led her to the bedroom again, pulling off her sweater and then yanking off his own. He pulled off his shirt again and Krysteena pulled off hers before slamming against Draco. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. He didn't know why he enjoyed this part of night the most it just reminded him of her so much more than it always did, especially since she was right there in front of him, and they landed on the bed; the curtains shut as the be rid each other of the rest of their clothes.

*****

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else went to sleep wondering if she would keep her word and keep her mouth shut. After all she was pretty angry to be kicked out for one of the stupidest reasons in the whole entire world. Sirius was regretting letting her go since it put himself and Harry at risk and he remembered what she had once told him.  
"_You can't always expect someone to lie unless they twitch and you can see it in their eyes with no burning fury"  
_He tried his hardest to remember what her eyes looked like but she never looked at him, only Molly and Arthur who looked scared. Clips of her voice kept replaying in everyone's minds while they dreamt. They didn't know when they were ever going to see them again.

*****

The next morning, the order received an owl. It said to read aloud and Arthur examined it, they had no idea what it was and they were terrified. Sirius snatched the letter and started to open it. He was just as nervous so Arthur took it back and read exactly what it said.

*****

_**Dear Order of the Phoenix,  
**__**I know you don't believe me when I tell you that I never lied. I know you don't believe me when I told you I never sold information. Yet, the burning fury inside me makes me so angry I could rip off most of your heads. I don't want to rip off some of your heads just certain people. Whether you like it or not, the information I got was from the inner circle of Voldemort. I don't know if I will be able to say my sources, but I never gave them out even now when I write this letter telling most of you to go die in a hole somewhere. Trust seems to be what you are all lacking in a circle, and what are you thinking? Lacking trust. Trust takes a lifetime to build and only seconds to destroy. You've lost my trust. I don't know how you can run an Order without the trust of one of your own. I don't even think some of you trust your bestfriend or lover. My parents trust me with their soul, their possessions and so on. But yet you all have time to waste on not trusting those you should. In the end the one you never trusted could be the one to save you all from falling. I don't think you could ever trust anyone without trusting yourselves. And I know you're all thinking 'I trust myself' when you don't. The only way you know is if you look deep enough and see that things are going horribly and you need help. But there is no one to ask anymore. I would've given my life for some of you but not anymore, I'd rather give my life for one who had betrayed me, than give me life for the likes of most of you. Take a look in the mirror and ask yourself 'who the hell am I?' and then once you find out let me know and maybe we'll get along. But for now most of you mean nothing. When something happens with me, I will only tell the ones I trust and they will swear to secrecy and none of you will know what is going on and then you can understand what the dark is like. Only one or two people have kept me in the loop of what is happening with Voldemort and what he is doing and now you won't know. Nor will you ever know. You're going to have to find out the hard way. I don't hope that you are all fine with what I have to say because I could care less of what you all think of me. I am not perfect and I don't claim to be but at least I know I never lie. To have the self satisfaction, you'll have to look deep within yourself and try to find it. No one can ever find themselves standing in the dark or on the sidelines.**_

_**Krysteeena.**_

*****

Everyone exchanged looks in shock. She sounded so confident in what she was saying and what she needed to do to be able for them to see what she was saying and that she wasn't lying. They all knew that now, but it was too late for them to fix what they've done. She was too much involved with Draco to care if they were sorry or not. But she definitely, was not turning back to see the effects she had left for them to deal with. She only was moving forward in life, that was the only thing she would do.  
"She thinks that low of us?" Molly asked her eyes watering.  
"Obviously"  
"What did we ever-" Sirius stopped. "We kicked her off the order...and she has insiders...meaning she got people to pass the information so we could kill Voldemort"  
They all looked down to the table just trying to understand if they'd ever have her help again if they needed her and in her letter she never said she wouldn't be there. Hermione walked upstairs and sat in the cubicle with a piece of parchment in front of her just trying to figure out what she wanted to say and if she would say anything. She looked out the window once more and stood. There was nothing she could do to make _Krysteena_ change _her_ mind and _nothing would inflict it_.


End file.
